Delusional Inheritant
by Netsu Miji
Summary: 13 years after the events of Delusional Modsouls, all seems normal... for a Soul Reaper family, anyway. Azi and Ichira have grown into skilled Soul Reapers, and a third child was born! But this all seems to matter not, for Azi has been drawn to something. It tells him right from wrong, and it's telling him that his family is an obstacle in his path to greatness. Recap inside.
1. Chapter 1

Summary

Welcome back enjoyers of Delusional Modsouls. For those who have not read the latter, fear not, for I give you a short recap of past events. Ahem, having defeated Kageroza without Nozomi having to give her own life, Ichigo's and the others' lifes returned to normal. Nozomi and Ichigo slowly fell into a love that led to marriage. During their honeymoon, a night of passion was misinterpreted as abuse by a small group of modsouls, who hate the past attempts of the Soul Reapers to wipe out their kind. Nozomi was kidnapped, and taken under their leader Ozan's wing. Ichigo fell into a deep depression during the entire dilemma. After determining that Nozomi was too far corrupted by Ichigo's "influence", Ozan decided it was best to execute her. After a life-or-death struggle with Ozan, who made it apparent that he had done research in hollowfication by transforming into a grotesque monster, Nozomi was left lifeless by Ozan's hands. In a final act of hatred for both Ozan and himself for failing to protect Nozomi, Ichigo impaled both Ozan and himself on his own sword. Nozomi was brought back by a modsoul-healing serum made by Ozan, but it didn't work on Ichigo. For two months she trained to protect the two children she would be having soon. Former enemies Shizuno, Zenas, Ijana, and Daichi abandoned all delusions of being hunted by Soul Reapers and began helping Soul Society rid the districts of hollows. As if by miracle, Ichigo was revived by technology made by Mayuri Kurotsuchi, who later destroyed the machine he used to revive Ichigo to prevent anyone from knowing he did anyone a favor. Nozomi gave birth to twins, a boy and a girl that she and Ichigo named Azionois and Ichira. After a long-awaited reunion with their home, Nozomi and Ichigo would live in peace for 13 years. And now we are brought to this stage...

**Chapter 1: Blue Moon vs. Getsuga Inheritant**

On a morning like the one 13 years earlier, Ichigo awoke under the sheets with Nozomi lying next to him. She had one arm on his chest and the other under his neck while she used his pec as a pillow. He wrapped her arms around her and pulled her closer. "Wakey, wakey." he said into her ear. He shook her a little until her eyes opened a little.

"Ichigo." she said in annoyance, "Let me sleep." She rolled over only to let Ichigo grab her around the waist and kiss her neck. She couldn't help but laugh a little. "Ichigo!" she said half moaning. But Ichigo stopped when he heard the tip-tap of little feet. The doorknob turned and a little orange-haired boy came running in.

"Mommy!" he yelled happily as he jumped into the air and on to Nozomi's stomach.

Nozomi smiled and picked him up. "Hey, Koreo." she said childishly. Nozomi rubbed her nose against her son's.

Koreo giggled and reached for her as she raised him higher and higher. She let him down, and he crawled over to Ichigo.

"Hey, Lil' Ichi. Ready for breakfast?" he asked excitedly. Koreo nodded rapidly, saying uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh! "Alright, let me get dressed first."

Ichigo slipped into some clothes along with Nozomi and said, "Alright, come on!" Ichigo crouched low enough for the 5-year-old to climb up his back and on to his shoulder.

Koreo made sure he was secure, put his hands on his father's head and said, "Mush!" pointing forward at the door. Ichigo and Nozomi laughed at their silly child.

Ichigo took Koreo into the kitchen, where Ichira was already cooking breakfast. She turned to see her parents coming in and said, "Good morning Mom, and Dad."

"Good morning, Ichira!" Nozomi said as if her daughter was still Koreo's age.

"Mom." was all Ichira said in complaint.

Ichigo smelled the food she was cooking as he sat Koreo down in a chair. "You take after your aunt Yuzu, you know that?"

"Yeah, Dad. You tell me that every morning."

"Speaking of siblings," said Nozomi, "Where's your brother?"

Ichira scooped some of the food on to a plate and said, "Azi's out back, training."

Ichigo and Nozomi sighed. "Again?" said Ichigo, "He's been at it for weeks."

"I'll go check on him." said Nozomi as she headed to the back door. She could see him through the glass door. He was lying on the ground with sweat covering his entire face. Nozomi slid open the door and walked out to him. He looked up at her when her shadow shaded his face. "Do you think it's time to come inside." she asked.

"No." was all he said. He used his zanpakuto to pull himself off of the ground.

"Honey, it's okay if you haven't learned bankai yet. There are a lot of Soul Reapers that haven't-"

"I have to." he said before trying, once more, to activate his bankai. But before he could even try, he fell to his knees panting.

"Come on." said Nozomi. She put an arm over her shoulder and escorted him to his body. "Genki, time to switch out." she ordered.

Azi's soul candy looked up from his manga and said, "Yes, ma'am."

Genki transferred from Azi's body and into the mouth of the lion-head necklace around Azi's neck. Azi tiredly reentered his body and slowly walked his way inside. He sat on the couch hanging his head in disappointment. He was beginning to think that his Aogetsu wasn't meant to be controlled by him.

"Aw, don't feel bad, Azi." said Ichira, bringing him some breakfast. "It took me a long time to learn bankai."

"But I've been at it longer than you." he pointed out as he took the bowl of rice from her hands.

"Well then that just means yours will be stronger than mine." she said assuringly.

It was odd when Azionois talked so much. He usually only spoke when he had to, like to activate Aogetsu's shikai.

"If that's the case, then I can't wait to see your bankai any longer! I'll help you train, Son!" said Ichigo with an Isshin-esque tone.

"AFTER breakfast." said Nozomi.

They did as suggested and ate breakfast before starting. They thought it best to go to Urahara's to train, since a fight between them could get destructive.

Ichigo and Azi swallowed their soul candies. Their bodies fell to the floor beneath them. "Remember, Kon, Nozomi isn't afraid to hit my body if you try something stupid." said Ichigo.

Kon sat up and said, "Yeah, I learned that last time." he would be sure to cover his groin the next time that happened. Genki didn't have anything to worry about. The worst thing he did was get Azi's shoes dirty.

"Wanna race?" asked Ichigo.

Azi grunted a "yes" and they got in their starting positions.

"Ready... set... GO!" and with that, they were off, flash-stepping through the city, on top of houses, off building walls and through the windy air. Once the Urahara shop was in sight, Azi, in the heat of the competition, threw on his hollow mask and used his increased speed to win the race. Azi removed it when he made it to the door of the shop. "Hey." said Ichigo. He stopped next to his son and smacked him in the back of the head. "What'd I tell you about using hollowification?"

"Emergencies only?" Azi said under his breath.

"That's right." Ichigo slid open the door. Urahara scared them, as he stood right behind it when they opened it.

"I had a feeling you'd be coming by today." he said. "Let me guess. Bankai training?"

"How did you know?" asked Ichigo.

"Are you kidding? It's all he's been trying to acheive for a month." Urahara said pointing at Azi. "Anyway, you're free to use the training room for as long as you want."

"Thanks." said Ichigo, running past Kisuke and toward the training area. However he was intercepted by a certain red-headed modsoul.

Zenas jumped out of nowhere and grappled on to Ichigo. "Ichigo!" she shouted excitedly. She got off of him. "Long time, no see."

"It's only been a week, though." said Ichigo.

Zenas stood up and turned to Azi. "Is your son still learning about bankai?"

"Yeah." Azi answered for him.

"Huh. Well you know what kid? You may not have had as easy a time learning bankai as your father here, but I can tell you're gonna grow up to be just like him. Well, except for this green hair of yours." she said grabbing a lock of green hair.

Speaking of green hair, Shizuno came peeking around the corner. "I thought I heard a familiar voice." he said walking down the short hallway toward them. "Hey, Ichigo and guy."

"It's Azionois." Azi corrected in a quiet voice.

"Whatever."

"Come on, we have to train." said Ichigo, who was already on his way down to the training area.

Azi slipped past the two modsouls and followed his father. After he reached the bottom of the ladder, he was just barely able to block an attack from Ichigo. "What the hell?!"

"Hey, watch your mouth. You have to be ready for anything." said Ichigo.

Azi pushed and flew back for breathing room. "Right, like Granddad says."

Ichigo could remember all the times he complained about his dad doing and saying things that were supposed to improve his fighting. He never thought he'd be using the same advice with his own son. This walk down Memory Lane almost cost him the match, for Azi came close to disabling him. Luckily his sword was just in the way.

"Whoa! Too close." he yelled.

"Focus." Azi grinned.

"Well, aren't you talkative today?" Ichigo laughed. "If you're so confident, why don't I use bankai?"

Azi blinked in surprise, but shot a look that said "Go ahead."

Ichigo smiled and shouted, "Bankai!" letting loose a burst of energy and wind. When the dust settled Ichigo announced, "Tensa Zangetsu."

The smile faded when he saw his son about to use the power that he inherited from him. "Getsuga Tensho!" A large, blue fang zoomed toward him, ripping through the ground on the way.

Ichigo flash-stepped out of the way. He was pretty impressed. Azi used the time it took his dad to activate bankai to launch that attack. But now it was time to test his defense. "Ready?" he didn't give his son time to answer. "Getsuga Tensho!"

The red and black variant of the Getsuga Tensho was something that Azi had grown used to dodging. This time was no different. He simply flash-stepped out of the way. "Don't forget, we're here for bankai training."

"I know." Ichigo's face suddenly turning grim. "Azi, I have a late birthday present for you." Azi lowered his sword and looked at his father with a perplexed face. "Today, I'm gonna train you the same way Yoruichi trained me."

Azi was shocked, and wondered if he was serious. When Ichigo revealed the Tenshintai doll he was told about, he knew he was. "But that's... you mean it?"

Ichigo was glad his son was so speechless, but knew the risk. "I was testing your skill to make sure that you'd be prepared for this." he tossed the tenshintai doll to him. "You know what to do, right?"

Azi caught it and nodded slowly. This was it, the moment he longed for. The moment his zanpakuto would materialize and train him to learn bankai. He held the tip of the blade to tenshintai and waited a few seconds before plunging it into it. Aogetsu disappeared like he knew it would and Aogetsu materialized between he and Ichigo.

Aogetsu shaded his eyes from the artificial sun. Once he apparently grew used to it he removed it and looked at Azi. "I just have to assume you pulled me here for a reason. Bankai training. I know, I heard you."

Ichigo took notice that Aogetsu looked like Tensa Zangetsu when he fought him in his inner world. The only differences being Aogetsu had a blue version of Tensa Zangetsu's clothes, pale skin, and white hair.

"Then you know that you're gonna be here for a while." said Ichigo.

Aogetsu sighed, "Fine, then I'll train you the same way Zangetsu did it. I'd watch my head if I were you, Ichigo." Suddenly hundreds of swords fell from the air and plunged themselves into the ground.

Ichigo and Azi screamed as they dodged the rain of zanpakuto. Once it stopped, Aogetsu stared at them as if they were idiots. "Grab a sword, and hope it's the real one, or you're dead. Got it?" he said picking up the nearest sword.

Azi reached behind him and pulled took up and arm. "Got it."

Aogetsu nodded. "Getsuga Tensho."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dream Denied**

Ichigo sat atop a boulder as he watched Azi fight his heart out. The gusts of wind from their exchange of powerful attacks blew his hair all over the place. Aogetsu reminded him of how Tensa Zangetsu looked when he and Ichigo fought in his inner world, especially with the way that he easily blocked, dodged and countered every attack Azi threw at him. He could tell Azi was getting frustrated because his attacks started to get less and less calculated, and more predictable.

Finally, Aogetsu disappeared. Azi stood, bent over panting, slowly descending to the dusty ground. Ichigo jumped down from the boulder and walked over to him. He could see that his son was putting his blood, sweat and tears into his training, literally. Azi fell to his hands and knees.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asked offering his hand to help him up. Azi looked at it and hesitantly took it and stood, not letting his father see that he was crying.

He quickly wiped the sweat and tears from his face and said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You guys are loud!" Shizuno yelled as he and Zenas climbed down the ladder to the training room. "Seriously, we could hear you from the shop." he stepped off and walked over to Azi. "So how's it going?"

"Only... one day left." Azi said panting.

"Oooh, you'd better rest up if you wanna beat Aogetsu before sundown tomorrow." Zenas said messing up Azi's hair.

"She's right. You should go relax in the springs while you can." said Ichigo.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Azi sheathed his sword and started toward the hot springs.

"I'll come with you!" Zenas said following him.

"No you won't!" Shizuno and Ichigo said at the same time, each grabbing one of her shoulders.

"I was just kidding!" Zenas yelled.

Shizuno laughed, "I dunno, sometimes I think you might actually do some of the things you joke about."

Zenas pouted, "What makes you think that?"

"Hell, I don't know."

Meanwhile, Azi was on his way to the hot springs. He couldn't believe how hard it was to beat his own Zanpakuto. He knew it would be a difficult challenge, but this was unbelievable. But he had to achieve bankai no matter what. Some of the Soul Reapers said he was crazy for thinking he could get that power without years of training and dedication. Others said he had a lust for power. Those were the ones who got to him. He knew hollowfication gave him enough power to match bankai, and so did they. They said that he was evil on the inside. They said that all he would do once he got the power was become even more power crazed, and go insane looking for more. But the truth was he needed the power to protect the things he cared about. It was a quality that he got from his father.

Once he made it to the hot springs, he stripped down and stepped in. The hot water was relaxing to the touch. His sore arms were soothed, and his tensed muscles loostened. If he wasn't careful, he was sure he'd pass out and slide under the water. He needed it, though. One day. One last chance to beat Aogetsu and achieve bankai. The thought excited him, and the chance he might lose started to worry him. What if he couldn't beat him? What if he could never achieve bankai? What if he was never even supposed to inheret Getsuga? He shook the thought off and focused on the relaxing hot water. It was a bad habit of his to let his mind overthink things and panic. It used to be worse. It used to affect his fighting, and make him hesitate, and second guess his strategies.

Before he knew it, he did fall asleep, but when he woke, he realized that he didn't slide under the water like he thought he would. Just another needless worry from overthinking he thought. He stood up and dried off with a towel, then slipped into his Soul Reaper uniform. His hot water moistened skin made it humid inside the clothing for a few minutes, and made him sweat a bit, but it wore off after a minute.

On his way back, he saw Zenas walking toward him. "Hey, Zenas."

"Where have you been?" she asked. "You've been gone for hours. We were starting to think you passed out and drowned."

Azi found it ironic they had the same worry as him. "You got the passing out part right."

"Well, come on, let's get back." she said gesturing him to follow and them skipping in the opposite direction.

Azi jogged after her. He remembered the first time he ever used the hot springs, Zenas came to check on him and then tried as hard as possible to embarrass make him feel awkward. She teased him and offered to strip down and join him. It was the worst and most humiliating moment of his life.

He waited for Zenas to get on the ladder and climb halfway up before he started climbing. Once he made it up, he saw that the shop had been closed. It was dark, and quiet.

Zenas yawned and headed to her room. "Goodnight, kid." she said as she disappeared around the corner.

Azi waved goodnight and walked to his room. He layed down and got cozy in his sleeping bag and closed his eyes, but he just woke up from a nap and he wasn't tired. He just stared at the ceiling, thinking of something to do. What better than to visit his favorite Zanpakuto?

He closed his eyes and entered his inner world. The Icy rooftops of his inner world chilled his feet. Aogetsu sat nearby, waiting for him. Azi looked at him and crossed his arms.

"What do you want?" Aogetsu asked. He didn't sound very happy.

"Just thought we could talk a bit." said Azi.

"I know you want to achieve bankai for your family's sake," said Aogetsu, "But I can't just give it to you, nor do I want to kill you."

"I don't see what the point of hiding it from me is. It's not like I'm trying to get it to do bad things." said Azi, sounding a bit agitated.

"On the contrary," said the white-haired man, "That is the exact purpose we Zanpakuto make you earn bankai. As well as learning how to use our powers, we are able to see just how you will use that power in the future."

"Bullcrap!" Azi yelled. "My dad achieved bankai the same way I'm trying to!"

"Zangetsu saw that Ichigo's reason for doing so was pure, so he allowed him the opportunity to obtain bankai."

Azi suddenly realized what Aogetsu just said. "Are you saying you aren't even giving me a chance?!"

"Of course I'm not permitting you the chance. That's why I've been fighting you this whole time. Your father achieved bankai by completing the challenge presented to him by Zangetsu, not by fighting him." said Aogetsu as he stood up.

"But my reason is pure too! Dammit! Don't you see that?!" Azi said falling to his knees with his fists clenched.

"That's true, but there is no real drive. There is no present threat."

"How about the damn hollows?! Those are a threat!" Azi slammed his fist against the ground.

"You have yet to find any hollow that you can't take care of without bankai. Face it, I won't give you bankai, I'm going to make you earn it, so there's no point in fighting me tomorrow, you'll only be wasting your time." Aogetsu said placing a hand on Azi's shoulder.

Azi growled. "Do you really think I'm not ready for bankai... or are you just scared to fight me...?"

Aogetsu sighed, "There's no point in trying to call me out. My mind is made up. Fight me if you want, it's your choice, just know it won't give you any progress toward your goal."

Azi opened his eyes and shot up from his sleeping bag. Sunshine shone through the window. It was morning. He slept the whole time? Did that mean it was all a dream? Was the conversation he had with Aogetsu just a worry-fueled nightmare? No, it couldn't be. He specifically remembered going to visit him. It was real. Aogetsu really didn't want him to have bankai. He really shot down all of his hope. Azi stood up and picked up Aogetsu. He walked outside of his room and saw his father along with Shizuno and Zenas.

Ichigo smiled and said, "Hey, Azi. Hope you're ready, 'cause we only have 12 hours to beat-"

"I'm not gonna do it." Azi cut him off.

Ichigo was surprised. "Huh? What? Why not? You were so ready to do this."

Azi glanced at his sword. "Something gives me the feeling I won't get anywhere."

"Hey, kid, it's only been two days! Just because you didn't get anywhere the first couple days doesn't mean you won't today. Don't lose hope." Shizuno said patting his back.

"Yeah, this is a big chance for you." Zenas shook him by the shoulders. "You can't just give up!"

It took all of his will to hide the smile the tried to creep its way on to his face. The fact that they all had faith that he could achieve his dream made him happy.

"I'm sorry." he said, "But I can't do it. Not today."

"Well, if that's what you want." sighed Ichigo.

"Oh well, maybe next time?" said Zenas.

"Hate to see all that work go to waste." Shizuno stretched. "But at least it was a fun ride."

"Yeah." Ichigo walked toward the door. "Let's get home. I'm sure your mom and sister miss you."

Azi followed as his father walked out the door and enjoyed a nice stroll home. It was a quiet walk. Azi was still happy that they had so much faith in him. But the fact that Aogetsu didn't believe he deserved bankai broke his heart. From the day that Aogetsu became his Zanpakuto, he cherished him more than anything. Aogetsu was his prized possession, and his best friend. The one person who understood everything about him. Aogetsu was closer to him than even his father, and he denied him his dream.

Ichigo suddenly stopped and turned to Azi. "Okay, I can tell something's bothering you."

Azi looked at him with a confused face. "Huh?"

"You've been quiet the whole time, and that always means something's on your mind. So what is it?" Ichigo crossed his arms.

Azi stood there awkwardly for a second, stared down at his sword and said, "I didn't fight Aogetsu today because it was him who said that I can't achieve bankai."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "Why?"

"Because I don't deserve it yet. He says I have to earn it, not just try to take it from him. He said that he wasn't even giving me a chance because I didn't need it." Azi looked up at his father. "What do you think? Should I have listened?"

Ichigo thought for a minute and said, "Maybe you should listen to him. I know you want bankai, and you probably think Aogetsu's a jerk, but trust me, all he wants is the best for you."

"Really?" Ichigo nodded. Azi glanced at Aogetsu once more. "Alright, if you think he's right, then I trust you."

"Good." said Ichigo. "Now let's get going. Bet I can beat you!" Ichigo ran and gave himself a head start.

"Hey, no fair!" Azi chased after him. Maybe he wasn't ready for bankai. He could accept that. But somehwere in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but think that he'd be better off making his own calls instead of listening to everyone else's opinions.

Azi was able to catch up with his father, and had to remind himself not to use hollowfication, or else he might get smacked again. His feet stamped against the rooftops of the building as he dashed to keep up with his father. He ran so fast he could practically feel the blisters forming. Once he made it to the roof of the tallest buidling he could find, he rocketed forward and flew past his dad. Ichigo nearly jumped when he zipped past and slid to a stop on the sidewalk.

"Can't catch me now!" Azi laughed as he ran.

Ichigo landed on the sidewalk and dashed after him. "Hey! Get back here, heheh!"

Azi made it to their door first, laughing and panting as sweat dripped from his face. He put his hand on the doorknob. "I win...!"

Ichigo slowly walked up behind him and stopped. "And without using hollowfication. Good job."

Azi gave a thumbs up and opened the door. Ichira looked at him and ran over and hugged him. "Azi- Eww, you're sweaty!" she said jumping off of him with her hands up.

Nozomi walked over to Ichigo and hugged him regardless of the sweat. "What are you two doing home? I thought you wouldn't be back until later."

"Long story short, Azi decided he wasn't ready for bankai." said Ichigo, resting Zangetsu against the wall next to the door.

"Aw, I'm sorry, honey." said Nozomi.

Azi rolled his eyes. "Mom, I'm fine."

Nozomi smiled. "Well, it's still early, and Ichira and I were gonna go to visit our friends in Soul Society if you wanna come."

"Might as well, we don't have anything planned." said Ichigo.

"In that case, go take a shower! You're both sweaty and smelly!" Ichira shouted.

"Yeah yeah." said Azi as he headed upstairs to the bathroom.

Nozomi and Ichira both stared at Ichigo, waiting for him to comply. "Alright, I'll use our bathroom." he said heading to the bathroom connected to his and Nozomi's room.

Ichigo jumped and screamed when Koreo jumped on his back out of nowhere and yelled, "Daddy!"

"You scared me, Koreo." Ichigo laughed. Koreo smiled and giggled. "You go play with Mommy while I take a shower."

"Okay." said the child, holding out his arms and dashing out of the room to Nozomi.

She picked him up and stood there. "What do we do while we're waiting for them?" asked Ichira.

Nozomi shrugged, then Koreo pointed at the tv. "Good idea, Koreo" she said picking up the remote and sitting down with Ichira and Koreo. She turned it on and flipped through the channels, searching for something entertaining. "No wonder guys do this."


End file.
